


Everything Settles in the End

by jugheadsucks



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadsucks/pseuds/jugheadsucks
Summary: “Yeah. I… I really like her, man. I don’t know, it’s all new I guess? I know that I like being around her, that I’m comfortable around her in a way I’m not with most people.”“Are you comfortable around me?” Archie asked, looking slightly shocked at his own question. Jughead’s brow furrowed.“Yeah, of course I am, even though you can be a dick, you’re my best friend Archie.”Archie sighed, but it wasn’t one of relief, it was one of sadness.In which Jughead is an idiot, Archie is so in love with him, and Veronica saves the day. Also Betty is an angel, as always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So idk what this is but I kinda like it! And trust me when I say the ending is very happy, and very gay!

Jughead rocked slightly on his feet as he stared at the door. He’d never been this nervous to enter the Andrews household before, but I guess this time a lot had changed. 

He kept running the words through his head, the practiced speech he would deliver to Archie about what had happened. He knew he’d forget it the moment he got up to his room, but it comforted him anyway.

He heard the latch go and held his breath.

“Hey, Jughead, what brings you round?” Fred asked, smile on his face, as he opened the door.

“Hey Fred, just hoping to see Archie, is he in?” 

“Yeah, he’s in his room, go on up.” Fred stepped out of the way to let Jughead enter.

“Thanks.” 

Stairs looking like a mountain, Jughead climbed them slowly before walking down the hall and knocking on Archie’s door.

“Hey man, it’s me, can I come in?” He heard shuffling and then the door opened. 

“Hey Jug, what are you doing here?” 

“I have something I need to tell you.” He walked straight past Archie and into his room, before turning round to face him again.

Archie closed the door, eyebrows furrowed.

“Okay? What’s it about?” 

Jughead was pacing, and this wasn’t that unusual but it worried Archie a little, he wondered if maybe this time Jughead was in too deep.

He had no idea how right he was.

Jughead stopped, stood still, mouth open and poised to speak. Archie didn't know what he expected to come out of Jughead's mouth in that moment, but he knew whatever it was, it probably wasn't going to be good.

“I kissed her,” he said quietly. 

Archie frowned.

“You kissed someone? Who?” 

Jughead didn’t like the expression on his face, but he couldn’t stop now.

“I kissed Betty.” 

“Betty?!” Archie asked incredulously.

“I know, dude, I know that she’s your best friend and that she asked you out and you said no and she was… a little upset about it, but she kissed me back. I think, well I hope I guess, that she likes me.”

Archie was staring down at the ground, mouth slightly open in shock. 

“You have been spending a lot of time with her… the whole Blue and Gold thing,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah. I… I really like her, man. I don’t know, it’s all new I guess? I know that I like being around her, that I’m comfortable around her in a way I’m not with most people.”

“Are you comfortable around me?” Archie asked, looking slightly shocked at his own question. Jughead’s brow furrowed.

“Yeah, of course I am, even though you can be a dick, you’re my best friend Archie.” 

Archie sighed, but it wasn’t one of relief, it was one of sadness.

“Look, I know you’re probably annoyed that I kissed her, but I like her and I-“

“I’m not annoyed that you kissed Betty, Jughead, if you like her then go for it,” Archie interrupted. He wasn’t meeting Jughead’s eyes as he said it and Jughead knew something was wrong.

“Then what is it?” he asked. Archie sat down on his bed and rubbed his hands along his thighs nervously. Jughead’s stomach twisted slightly. Did Archie not think he was good enough for Betty? Jughead didn’t think he would be wrong if he did, but it would hurt to hear it from his best friend.

After a short but sickening silence, Archie spoke.

“I’m annoyed that it’s Betty that you kissed and not… me. And I’m annoyed at myself for never being honest with you.” His voice was quiet and Jughead was half sure that he’d misheard him. His mouth fell open, eyes blinking before he replied.

“Archie, are you saying-“

“I like you, Jughead. I like like you. I have for a long time I just, it took a while for me to figure it out. And I was gonna tell you, soon, but I needed time. And now you’ve… kissed Betty. But that’s great I, I’m happy for you.” 

Jughead stared at his best friend, mouth open and eyes wide. Of all the things he thought he would hear from Archie, that was the last. In fact, that didn’t even make it onto the list. His stomach churned and he didn’t know what to do or how to respond, all he could think about was him and Archie when they were younger, playing and joking for hours, the ease he felt in his company. He thought about the pain he felt after what Archie did to him in the summer, he thought about Archie singing, about Archie when he’s playing football. He thought about Betty.

He thought he was going to throw up.

“I have to go,” he said, voice breaking, before he opens Archie’s bedroom door, runs down the stairs and slams the front door behind him as he leaves.

He didn’t notice that Archie had started crying.

***

Fred began to get worried when Archie hadn’t come down after he’d called up twice that dinner was ready. He tried to stop himself thinking that maybe he’d snuck out because why would he need to? He was probably just listening to music really loudly through his headphones.

As he knocked on his son’s door, he never expected to see what he did when the door was opened.

Archie only opened it a little way, still half hiding behind it when he offered his dad a weak smile. His eyes were red and Fred knew he had been crying.

“Hey dad, I’ll be down in a minute.” 

He clearly didn’t want Fred to fuss but he was his dad, after all.

“Arch? Have you been crying? What’s wrong, son?” 

At his questioning Archie’s eyes began to tear up again. There was too much to tell, if he were to explain everything he’d basically have to come out to his dad and he didn’t know if he was ready for that yet. And he was definitely too emotionally exhausted to do it right now.

“It’s just… someone I like dad. I really don’t think they like me back. In fact I know they don’t” 

Fred’s face softened, concern turning to sympathy.

“Oh son, everyone likes someone who doesn’t like them back at some point. I know it feels like the end of the world right now but you’re still young, there’s plenty of time for you to find someone you like who likes you too. And besides, whoever it is, it’s her loss.” 

Archie nodded, stomach twisting at the use of the word “her”. He knew his dad was trying to help but all it did was make things worse. He’d lost Jughead, his best friend, someone he’d known for almost his entire life, someone who had made him figure out that he wasn’t straight. He couldn’t tell his dad right now, but this was much bigger than just someone not liking him back.

***

Jughead knew he should get somewhere warm and dry, but he kind of cherished the rain. It numbed his skin and kept him grounded; and made the turmoil running through his mind slightly easier to bare.

Besides, it’s not like he had anywhere to go, anyway.

He knew that telling Archie could have had some uncomfortable repercussions but he never expected this. He’d spent his entire life in a whirlwind, growing up around his alcoholic dad, choosing to leave home, the whole situation with his muma and his sister, the shutting down of the drive-in. He’d never had time to stop and think about himself. But now he was, he realised that for most of his life, Archie and his sister had been the only truly good things he had. But Jellybean was gone now and there was Betty and suddenly, he had to think about what he wanted and who he is.

It terrified him.

His feelings for Betty were real, he was almost sure of that. His feelings for Archie were real though too, but that was so new to him he didn’t know how to process it. The realisation that those feelings had always been there, but he’d never taken the time to question it or even consider that he could feel that way about Archie. It was all so confusing to him, and this type of introspection was something that he’d never really done before.

He needed to talk to someone about it, and after racking his brain for someone who wasn’t Archie or Betty, he realised there was only one person he could go to.

***

The lobby of the Pembroke was rather intimidating, and Jughead could see how out of place he looked in his rain soaked clothes, beanie still defiantly in place upon his head. But nevertheless, he told the doorman he was there to see Veronica Lodge, that he went to school with her. After a somewhat sceptical look, the doorman told him to enter.

The corridor of the apartment building was more fancy than any place Jughead had ever set foot in and he briefly wondered what Veronica’s place in New York must have looked like. 

He walked up to her door and took a deep breath before reaching out and knocking twice.

After a short wait, the door was opened to reveal Hermione Lodge, looking poised and sophisticated as always, if somewhat surprised at who was standing at her door.

“Jughead? What are you doing here?” she asked. The use of his name threw him off for a second before he remembered the hours he’d spent in Pop’s whilst Hermione had worked there.

“Hey, Mrs. Lodge, I’m um, here to see Veronica if she’s in?” 

“Sure, she’s in her room, I’ll go and get her.” 

Jughead nodded, still aware that Hermione was very confused as to why he’d turned up here. To be honest so was he.

“Jughead? What are you doing here?” Veronica asked as she walked across the living room towards him.

“Hey, Ronnie. I need to talk to you, and I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t desperate.”

She looked at him quizzically for a second, head tilted, before she nodded.

“Okay. Do you wanna talk in the bathroom, you can dry off a little?” 

Jughead nodded and followed her through a door at the other end of the room.

Hermione briefly thought about warning them not to get up to any funny business but she stopped herself; it was only Jughead after all.

Ronnie closed the door to the bathroom behind her.

“Sit down on the toilet, take your jacket off. And your hat.” 

She looked over at him and Jughead followed her instructions, taking the beanie off slowly.

She took both items from him and placed them on a towel rack on the wall opposite him.

“Shoes and socks off,” she instructed and he just nodded and did what she said.

“What are doing staying out in the rain getting soaked anyway?” she asked, and Jughead nearly scoffed. If only she knew.

“It helps me think, I guess. And calms me down.” She nodded, placing his socks on the towel rack and his shoes underneath it.

“You have nice hair you know, you shouldn’t cover it up all the time,” she said, turning and smiling at him. He smiled slightly back.

“Thanks.” She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, facing him.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” she questioned. Her eyes were boring into his and Jughead looked down at his hands, suddenly questioning his decision to come here at all. 

He took a deep breath.

“I kissed Betty earlier today,” he began, Veronica’s eyes widening, “but I realised not long after that I think I have feelings for Archie and I… think he feels the same about me, maybe, and I feel so confused. I thought I liked Betty when I kissed her but I’d never thought about my sexuality before so I never considered that maybe I had liked Archie for a long time but I think I have, but I don’t want to lead Betty on or upset her and I don’t know… if what I feel for her was genuine or just… me clinging to the only person who seems to really care about me recently.” 

This time it was Veronica’s turn to take a deep breath.

“Wow… I um, I can see why you came to me now,” she said, not looking Jughead in the eye. He nodded, rubbing his hands together with nerves.

“Well, if you want my advice? Talk to them. Both of them. Individually at first, try and figure out how they both really feel about you. What makes you think Archie might like you back?” Jughead’s heart beat sped up, not wanting to out his friend or say something he shouldn’t.

“Just… a feeling, and something he said.” Veronica nods.

“Okay. Well you need to ask him if he does. And then you need to think about what you want, Juggie. Betty and Archie will both just want you to be happy, either way. It’s gonna be hard, yeah, but you have to be honest with them, and with yourself. If you think you really could like both of them at the same time, you need to tell them, not string either of them along.” 

Jughead was staring at her, slightly in awe. 

“Thank you Veronica, I… thanks.” She smiled at him.

“It’s no problem. I have to ask though, but did you feel anything when you kissed Betty?” He averted his gaze.

“Um, I guess? Maybe? I, I don’t really know, it was my first kiss so I don’t really know what I’m supposed to feel when I kiss someone.”

Her eyes widened a little.

“Oh. Okay, well did you heart flutter? Did you get butterflies? Did you feel like the entire world was suddenly made of gold, like everything would… be okay if you could just be with her.”

Jughead stared at her, mouth slightly open, stomach churning.

“No,” he replied quietly, “it was nice but… no.” 

She nodded. 

“Then I don’t think you should be with her, Juggie, and I think you should tell her that.” 

He nodded.

“Yeah I, I will.”

She reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

“It’ll be okay, I promise you. They both care about you, Jughead, a lot. No matter what decision you make, they’ll still love you.”

He looked up at her, nodding and smiling slightly. He’d just seen a side to her he’d never seen, and he suddenly realised why both Betty and Archie had been drawn to her. She was a lot softer than she liked to admit.

It reminded him of himself, weirdly.

“So, unless you want to keep talking, do you wanna stay for dinner? It’s only pasta but it should warm you up a bit. Your stuff needs more time to dry, anyway.” 

“Yeah, that would be nice, thanks. As long as it’s okay with your mum.”

She stood up and extended her hand towards him. He took it and stood up, letting go as soon as he was upright.

“She won’t mind.”

***

Jughead tapped lightly on the window of Betty’s bedroom. His insides were tumbling over each other in an effort for be set free and he thought he might fall off the ladder with how much he was shaking.

Dinner at Veronica’s had been nice. In fact, it had been a lot nicer than he thought it would be, to eat nice food in a warm apartment, and Ronnie and her mum were kind and funny and he thinks he may have made an unexpected friend.

Despite that, he couldn’t stave off the nerves and the guilt tugging at his insides.

Betty smiled at him as she pulled up the window.

“Hey Juggie, are you okay?” she asked, stepping back so he can climb in.

“Not totally,” he replied, standing in her room and rubbing his hands nervously along his thighs. Her brow furrowed.

“What’s up?"

“Have you spoken to Archie?” he asked.

“No,” Betty responds, slightly confused, “why is something up? Is he okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, he’s okay… I think.” A twinge of guilt pulls at Jughead’s insides but he shakes his head, telling himself to focus.

“I just… I told him that I kissed you and he… well he told me he has feelings for me. So I freaked out and left and thought about it for a while and went to Veronica’s to ask for advice. I know that’s weird but she was the only person I could think of. But anyway I… I think I have feelings for Archie, too. And I know I kissed you and I’m sorry Betty but I can’t be with you right now.” 

Jughead had averted his gaze to the plush carpet of Betty’s room, fearing what he would see if he looked up. A small part of him was worried that he might have hurt Betty, that she’ll be tearful and heartbroken. Most of him, however, was thinking that she would be relieved; relieved that she didn’t have to pretend to like him or let him down gently. 

There’s no way anyone as perfect as Betty would ever like someone like Jughead anyway.

Her hand came up and rested on his arm, causing him to jump slightly and look slowly up at her.

“Juggie,” she said, smiling softly, “it’s okay. I’m glad that Archie finally told you and that you’ve figured it out too. You guys have been pining over each other for years and everyone could see it but you two. And as far as the kiss goes, it was great but… I just wanna be friends, Jug. But you and Archie deserve to be happy.” 

Jughead’s mouth had fallen open slightly at her words.

“What do you mean everyone knew it but us?” She laughed loudly.

“Honestly, Jug, it’s so obvious. I never wanted to bring it up because I figured if Archie wanted to tell me, he would.” 

Jughead looked at her incredulously, but she just kept on smiling at him. 

“And besides, I think I have a crush on Veronica anyway.”

Jughead smirked at her, regaining his composure.

“Well in that case, I might be able to put in a good word for you. I think we’re… kinda friends now. I ate pasta with her and her mum.” Betty shot him a look that clearly said “interesting” and he moved over to sit down on her bed.

“What are you doing?” she asked. He froze.

“Sitting down?”

“Archie is right next door, Juggie, you idiot! Go and tell him how you feel!”

Jughead’s heart jumped in his chest.

“Right, yeah, of course,” he said, moving back to the window. He turned to climb back down the ladder before he paused.

“God I’m nervous,” he said quietly, avoiding Betty’s gaze. She pulled him into a brief and one sided hug.

“You got this, Juggie. You and Archie are meant to be.” He rolled his eyes but it meant a lot to have Betty’s support.

“See you on the other side,” he said, climbing over and beginning to descend the ladder. Betty waved and closed the window.

“Boys,” she muttered, shaking her head.

***

Jughead had moved the ladder from Betty’s bedroom window to Archie’s, his hands shaking the entire time. He took a breath, gripping the bottom of the ladder and steadying himself. He didn’t think he’d ever really be ready to climb up to that window and face his best friend of over a decade, but he couldn’t put it off any longer.

The sound of his hand tapping on the glass was quite possibly the loudest thing he’d ever heard.

When Archie pulled back the curtains, confusion on his face, Jughead’s heart stopped.

Archie had been crying. He’d probably been crying the entire time, ever since Jughead left, and the thought made him feel a little sick. He never wanted to hurt Archie and the fact that he was the cause of those tears made guilt infect every inch of his being.

Archie looked slightly scared and uncertain as he pulled the window up.

“What is it, Jug?” he asked quietly.

“Arch, I need to talk to you, can I come in?” 

Archie hesitated slightly before he nodded, stepping back.

“There is a door, you know,” he said weakly.

“Don’t think I could face your dad,” Jughead replied.

A silence descended once Jughead was stood in Archie’s room and just before it tumbled over into unbearable, he spoke.

“I’m an idiot. A colossal idiot. I shouldn’t have kissed Betty. I thought I liked her but I don’t and then what you said, I… needed to get my shit together. So I went to Veronica’s, of all places, and then I spoke to Betty just now and she’s fine and I… it’s you I like, Arch, it’s always been you. I don’t know how I didn’t see it until now. But when you told me you had feelings for me earlier, it all came flooding into my brain and I just got… overwhelmed. I’m sorry I ran out I just didn’t know what to do or-“

Archie interrupted him by pressing his lips against Jughead’s. It was soft and hesitant, but his hands came to rest on Jughead’s waist and they both internally agreed that it’s quite possibly the best moment of their life.

When he pulled back, Jughead was breathless, eyes still closed.

“You talk too much,” Archie said, smiling. Jughead opened his eyes.

“Arch are you crying? Am I that bad of a kisser?” Jughead teased.

“I’m crying because I’m happy, you dumbass.” They smiled at each other before leaning in to kiss again.

“And you really are an idiot,” Archie said, breath against Jughead’s lips.

“Hey, I have to have one flaw, right?” Archie hit his side lightly before their lips finally met.

***

_Message from **Jughead** to **Betts** :_ my face hurts  
 _Message from **Betts** to **Jughead** :_ what? why? did you get punched? what happened?  
 _Message from **Jughead** to **Betts** :_ it hurts from smiling  
 _Message from **Jughead** to **Betts** :_ and kissing  
 _Message from **Betts** to **Jughead** :_ awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
 _Message from **Jughead** to **Betts** :_ shut up

***

The next day, just as Archie left Jughead’s side to walk into English, he heard someone call his name from behind him.

He turned to see Veronica, looking pristine as usual, smiling and walking towards him.

“So I hear you had quite an interesting night,” she asked. He laughed lightly.

“I guess you could say that. Thank you, by the way, for everything.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m happy for you,” she said, looking into his eyes, and Jughead knew that she meant it.

“Thanks. And you know when you described what it feels like to… kiss someone you really like yesterday?” he asked. She nodded.

“I get it now.” Her smile grew and she laughed.

“Well, that’s good to know.”

“Yeah. By the way, have you spoken to Betty?” he questioned, trying to suppress a smirk and keep his voice casual. Veronica frowned.

“No? Why?” 

“No reason. But you uh, probably should.”


End file.
